


Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [36]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Une explication. Il y en a une, forcément. Parce que sinon, comment accepter ? La réalité que Milo cherche pour s'y raccrocher n'est réjouissante pour personne cependant. Il ne sera néanmoins pas dit qu'il faudra continuer à la subir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 17 octobre – Tombé là par hasard  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse. Séquelle. Se déroule début 2008, une dizaine de jours après [Chantage(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408582) et dans la droite ligne de [la dernière salve de drabbles en ligne.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3998659/chapters/11767289)

Le café refroidissait dans les tasses. 

Par les fenêtres entrouvertes sur cette douce journée de fin janvier entraient les cris enjoués des enfants de l’école voisine, tandis qu’une légère brise – à peine un souffle – agitait les couleurs éclatantes des hellébores plantées sur le balcon deux ans plus tôt. Marine s’était résignée à n’en espérer nulle floraison, non sans une pointe de culpabilité à l’idée du peu d’entretien qu’elle leur accordait ; la nature avait cependant fini par la démentir et l’éclosion ininterrompue des fleurs depuis deux bons mois à présent ne laissait pas de la stupéfier. 

Cependant, même cet horizon multicolore qu’elle avait pris l’habitude d’admirer à travers ses fenêtres, ne réussissait en cet instant, ni à éclaircir son humeur, ni à dissiper l’espèce de culpabilité mal définie qu’elle ressentait depuis que Milo avait achevé son récit. 

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, finit-elle par soupirer en reposant sa petite cuillère à côté du café qu’elle n’avait pas goûté.

— Tu ne l’avais jamais vu avant ?

— Si, justement. C’est un ami de Paula et je l’avais déjà croisé, soit au bar, soit au cours d’un dîner quelconque. Qu’elle l’ait amené ce soir-là, ça ne m’a pas semblé étrange. Milo, écoute – elle hésita – et si c’était vraiment le hasard ? Je veux dire, je n’ai pas eu l’impression que…

— Que quoi ?

— Que Camus n’était pas disponible. » 

Marine vit les narines du Scorpion se pincer comme il inspirait profondément mais ne réussit pas à se persuader qu’elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pas vraiment. Bien sûr, le désarroi du Grec l’attristait et elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l’alimenter mais dans le même temps, ce n’était pas lui rendre service que de lui masquer une vérité qu’il aurait tôt fait de découvrir un peu plus tard. Par ailleurs, c’était lui qui était venu chercher des réponses. 

« Ce type n’est pas net, martela le Scorpion, balayant la remarque de la jeune femme d’un ample geste de la main. Tu m’as dit toi-même qu’il s’était intéressé tout de suite à Camus dès qu’il est arrivé chez toi et qu’il ne l’avait pas lâché de la soirée.

— Et en quoi serait-ce anormal ?

— Je… Il m’avait dit qu’il avait besoin de changer d’air. Pour remettre de l’ordre dans sa tête.

— Sauf qu’il ne t’a pas dit comment il comptait s’y prendre. » 

Cette fois, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était allée trop loin en voyant son vis-à-vis reculer sur son siège, comme si un poing venait de s’enfoncer brutalement sous ses côtes. 

« Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Bah. Tu as sûrement raison de toute manière. » 

Un main glissée sous son opulente chevelure, Milo se massa la nuque, les yeux rivés sur le tapis sous ses pieds. 

« J’aurais dû m’en douter : je savais qu’il n’était pas bien, que la vie au Sanctuaire lui pesait et surtout que… qu’il lui fallait autre chose. Et c’est ça qui me fait dire que je ne crois pas au hasard dans cette histoire. » 

Le Scorpion avait relevé les yeux et sous les boucles qui tombaient sur son front, la Grecque décela une lueur farouche qui fit vaciller ses propres convictions. Elle n’argumenta pas moins :

« Admettons. Mais comment cet homme aurait-il pu deviner que Camus viendrait à Paris ? Qu’il me contacterait ? Que je l’inviterais à dîner en même temps qu’un groupe d’amis ? Et pire encore : qu’il accepterait ?

— Peut-être qu’ils l’ont suivi. Ou qu’ils t’ont suivie, toi.

— Tu ne crois pas qu’on s’en serait rendu compte ? Et d’ailleurs à ce sujet, tiens : si ce gars est vraiment aussi louche que tu le dis, je l’aurais senti, non ? S’il avait eu un cosmos éveillé…

— C’est le cas. Camus me l’a avoué ce matin, répliqua Milo d’une voix morne. Soit disant très difficile à déceler, mais il n’a pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

— Mais alors… Pourquoi ? » 

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Marine, les épaules du Grec s’affaissèrent comme il joignait ses mains entre ses genoux pour s’empêcher de serrer les poings : 

« Parce que tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était oublier. » 

Quoi, elle ne le saurait pas. Et n’était pas certaine d’avoir envie de le savoir. Angelo lui avait fait part à l’époque de ce qui se tramait entre le Grec et le Français – une relation pas des plus évidentes pour qui n’était pas au fait de la situation – et n’avait rien caché de ses doutes quant à une issue qui fût satisfaisante pour les deux parties, en des termes aussi peu flatteurs à l’égard de l’un comme de l’autre et qui en disaient long sur l’inquiétude muette qu’il nourrissait à l’égard de ses deux alter ego. 

« Et le but de Daniel dans toute cette histoire ? Parce que, si effectivement tu as raison et qu’il a quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec la clique de Dimitri, alors ça signifie qu’il poursuivait un objectif bien précis.

— Le détruire me paraît être une bonne option.

— Milo… » 

Le reproche dans le ton de Marine parut glisser sur le Scorpion sans l’atteindre, tandis qu’il reprenait, d’une voix rageuse : 

« Il l’a drogué ! Avili ! Coupé de tout ! Si ça, ce n’est pas une volonté de destruction, alors je ne sais pas ce que c’est !

— Ce n’est pas un peu trop… simple ?

— Comment peux-tu… » 

Milo s’était dressé à demi hors de son fauteuil et dardait un regard luisant de colère sur la jeune femme qui le soutint tout en reprenant sourdement : 

« Ce n’est pas à vous, individuellement, qu’ils veulent s’en prendre. Mais au Sanctuaire.

— Elle a raison. » 

Tout à côté d’eux, l’air s’était brusquement dilaté tandis que la température chutait de plusieurs degrés, et une luminescence dorée se profila le long d’une ligne verticale surgie du néant qui en s’élargissant, ouvrit un passage à Saga. 

Un dossier, qu’il avait emmené avec lui, tomba sèchement à plat sur la table basse entre les deux autres Grecs et laissa échapper un lot de photographies. 

Camus. En train de baiser. Camus. Le nez dans la poudre. Camus. Son corps meurtri. Ses yeux morts. 

Luxure. Obscénité. Dépravation. 

« Ce n’est pas nous qu’ils veulent détruire, poursuivit Saga froidement. Mais ce que nous sommes. Ce que nous représentons.

— Mais, il… » 

Milo secouait la tête, à la fois incrédule et blessé de voir matérialisées sous ses yeux les images que les mots hésitants et honteux du Verseau avaient, quelques jours plus tôt, fait naître dans son esprit. Jusqu’ici, il avait eu le choix de ne pas s’y attarder plus que nécessaire, de regarder ailleurs lorsqu’elles s’imposaient à lui sans qu’il le voulût, voire tout bonnement de les ignorer. Mais ce n’était plus possible. Et s’il se fiait à la logique que sous-tendait l’existence de ces clichés, ce ne le serait jamais plus. 

« Lui ou un autre, ce serait pareil. Et ça suffit. Marine, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais retrouve-moi ce type. Je me fous que Paula soit ta copine : fais-la parler. » 

Un instant, la Grecque eut dans l’idée de se rebeller contre cet ordre émis par celui qu’elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de considérer comme son supérieur. Mais un instant seulement. Oui, elle avait raison et qu’elle le voulût ou non, ce Sanctuaire, elle en demeurait partie intégrante. S’il devenait une cible, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de le défendre pour se sauver elle-même. 

Devant son hochement de tête, le Pope se détourna pour faire face à Milo, debout devant lui et sur les traits duquel une détermination inusitée était en passe de remplacer la détresse : 

« Quant à toi, ramène-le au Sanctuaire. Fissa. Il me doit des explications. »

 

 


End file.
